La tristitude
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: [Parodie - Oldelaf] La tristitude c'est quoi ? La tristitude, c'est se retrouver à lire cet OS un soir d'automne pluvieux. [Réponses aux Guest  Bal du diable  ]


Disclaimer : L'air de la chanson appartient à Oldelaf les personnages dont je parle sont à Jeff le mel'pote à moi ;)

SuperBêta : TheCrasy qui accepte de me corriger à n'importe quel moment ! (vraiment n'importe quand ^_^)

Résumé : [Parodie] La tristitude c'est quoi ? La tristitude, c'est se retrouver à lire cet OS un soir d'automne pluvieux. [Réponses aux Guest « Bal du diable »]

Note de l'auteuse : Coucou bande de chacals ! (On dit des chacaux?) Je vous partage juste une vieille parodie qui traînait dans mes documents. Comme ça je peux en profiter pour répondre aux RW Guest de « Bal du diable » l'OS d'Halloween. En attendant le lien de la chanson (Tristitude – Oldelaf) sera mis sur mon profil si vous ne trouvez pas par vous même, donc voilà voilà.  
Ha si ! Si une âme lyrique traîne par ici et qu'elle veux m'enregistrer la chanson avec les paroles présentes ici... Faites vous plaisir !

Note Bis : J'avais préparer ce texte et ce post vendredi 13 Novembre... Vous comprendrez que après j'ai un peu oublié de poster cette petite chose. Mais voilà la vie étant la vie et comme j'aime panser les blessures par le rire je vous le partage enfin.  
Mais le plus important : J'espère que vous allez aussi bien que possible et j'envoie toute mes pensées aux victimes ainsi que leurs familles. Mais pas qu'aux victimes de Paris, aux victimes du monde entier. Car vendredi ce n'étaient pas les Parisiens qui ont été pris en otage mais l'Humanité... Trouvez la paix en vous et répandez là.

XOXO

PEACE AND LOVE

MRS S

REPONSE GUESTs « Bal du diable » :

 **Guest** « Mais c'est génial! J'avoue que c'est bizarre mais j'ai vue le film en question (je sais même pas comment c'est arrivé d'ailleurs) En tout cas c'est très triste, glauque..très halloween. En tout cas ça change, bon j'avoue ne pas être fan des deathfic mais c'est pour halloween et c'était cool vraiment.  
Merci pour caa, Ahaha »  
 **Me :** Contente que tu trouve ça génial. Mais encore plus que tu trouve que ça change (c'est vrai c'est bien de changer) hahaha Je suis contente que là Deathfic pour Halloween est réussit a passer en toute cas x) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et laisser un mot ;)

 **Shiki : «** Génial ! C'est bien gore, ça gicle, ça glisse c'est parfait ;)  
J'ai pas vu le film, seulement quelques extraits, mais je préfère ton interprétation c'est excellent ! Pauvre Stiles il en a bavé, et il se venge bien, tout en trouvant l'amour miam je croque ton histoire à pleine dents. :*  
MON DIEU, LES WINCHESTER ! Raaah la dernière phrase made in Dean, je t'aime ! :** »  
 **Me :** Tu m'a fait mourir de rire XD ça gicle ça glice x') C'est ce que je voulais (ça et faire souffrire Theo XD) Je suis contente que tu aime mon interprétation en tout cas encore plus que tu approuve Deano hahaha (qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui XD) Merci beaucoup ;)

 **Malycia Gilda M** « j'avais deja compris que c'était un remak de Carrie sans meme m'y attendre.  
tu crois que si le cavalier de Carrie(ds l'original) avait été plus sincere il serait toujours entier? »  
 **Me :** Hahaha je suis démasquée ! x) Sinon pour ta question je pense que le cavalier a été sincère (autant que ce peux) avec Carrie. Et c'est le seule qu'elle n'a pas tuer. (intentionnellement) Il c'est fait assommer (on sais pas si ça l'a tuer) et ça a été le déclencheur de la fureur de Carrie. Après il est mort dans l'incendie ça c'est sur. Mais bon je pense que c'est le seul qu'elle a pas « tuer » Voilàà ce n'est que mon avis hahaha ^^ Merci de ta RW

 **Nina123 :** « SUPERNATURAL ! Merci ! J'ai adoré cette touche à la fin . Très bien écrit, merci ! »  
 **Me :** Hahahah ça me fait toujours plaisir quand on aime mes fins (encore plus que le milieu ou le début XD) Du coup je suis ravi et merci beaucoup de ton mots ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

 **Guest :** « Ouah !  
Toi tu es fan de Carrie.  
Par contre juste une petite question, Stiles et Derek ils sont vivants ou mort finalement ?  
Sinon j'ai bien aimé.  
J'ai hâte de lire tes prochaines publications alors je te dit à très vite et joyeux Halloween. »  
 **Me :** Hahaha Bah en faite... Pas tellement XD  Minute Histoire :Si j'ai écris cette OS c'est à cause de Bruniblondi. Elle était entrain d'écrire « Le pari » (à lire absolument) quand elle a partage un extrait du bal (cf « Le pari ») et je lui ai dis que ça aurait été marrant que ça finissent en bain de sang comme dans Carrie (je venais de le regarder) elle m'a dit « non y'a pas de surnaturel dans mon « OS » mais va y toi écris ! » et du coup j'ai écris... (oui par ce que je fait tout ce qu'on me dit moi XD) Fin de la minute Histoire.  
SINON à la fin... Stiles et Derek ne sont ni vivant ni mort ils sont démonisé héhéhé ils ont un hellhound et une petite maison ou ils font des grillade en enfer. Ils fornique dans le brasier et ils prépare un plan pour détrôner le roi Crowley et prendre sa place (et ils y arriverons hahaha) Merci de ton mot en tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir ;)

 **sankasmile** « J'ai adoré ta fic c'est comme le film mais en mieux!Joyeux HALLOWEEN! »  
 **Me :** Tu m'en vois plus que ravi ! MERCI beaucoup !

Pour vous tous Guest :  
XOXO  
Peace and Love  
Mrs S  
(n'hésitez pas a venir papoter via les liens que je donne sur mon profil)

 **[LA TRISTITUDE]**

La tristitude  
C'est quand tu viens de voir qu'c'est la pleine lune  
Quand tu te rends compte que le loup s'est détaché  
Quand Derek n'est pas là pour te sauver  
Et ça fait mal

La tristitude  
C'est tenter de franchir un cercle de sorbier  
Quand tu vois que finalement tu te manges un mur  
Quand ton coiffeur t'apprend que t'as plus de sourcils  
Et ça fait mal

La tristitude  
C'est Stiles, c'est Scott  
C'est l'loup, c'est quoi ?  
C'est un peu de poils qui poussent aux creux d'nos bras  
La tristitude  
C'est hum, c'est wouh !  
C'est Sterek, c'est vous  
C'est dire à Jeff que ça n'va pas du tout

La tristitude  
C'est quand Derek et Stiles sont dans la même pièce  
Quand tu crois qu'ils vont se p'loter et s'embrasser  
Quand tu ship mais que Jeff te dit sa suffit  
Et ça fait chier !

La tristitude  
C'est quand Stilinski se met d'un coup à pleurer  
C'est quand Derek ne sait pas comment l'consoler  
Quand Scott ne voit pas les deux flirter  
Et ça fait mal ma-mal ma-mal

La tristitude  
C'est Stiles, c'est Scott  
C'est l'loup, c'est quoi ?  
C'est un peu de poils qui poussent aux creux d'nos bras  
La tristitude  
C'est hum, c'est wouh !  
C'est Sterek, c'est vous  
C'est dire à Jeff que ça n'va pas du tout

La tristitude  
C'est quand Scott McCall rencontre Allison Argent  
C'est quand ses neurones ne peuvent plus penser qu'à elle  
Quand Mccall oublie son pote pour la petite brune  
Et ça fait mal

La tristitude  
C'est quand tu pense qu'enfin Sterek va être canon  
C'est quand Malia rapplique pour faire tout capoter  
C'est quand tu t'rends compte qu'elle est aidé par Braden  
Et ça fait mal-mamal-mamal...

La tristitude  
C'est Stiles, c'est Scott  
C'est l'loups, c'est quoi ?  
C'est un peu de poils qui pousse au creux d'nos bras  
La tristitude  
C'est hum, c'est wouh !  
C'est Sterek, c'est vous  
C'est dire à Jeff que ça va pas du tout  
Non non non  
La tristitude, la tristitude  
La tristi, l'attitude, te donne, la tristiti-titi-titititi-tititude  
La tristitude te donne la Hale attitude

La tristitude  
Wow  
La tristiti-tititititude  
La tristitude, c'est un peu de Sterek dans du Teen wolf  
C'est comme de la tristitude plus... Jeff  
En tout cas c'est... la tri la tri la tri la tristitude  
La tristitude te donne la Hale attitude  
La tristitude  
Wow non  
La tristiti-tititititude wow

 **[INSTRUMENTAL]**

 **[FIN]**


End file.
